Dreams
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Human beings are impelled by dreams, but unfortunately most of the time it is pretty hard to reach them. Which dreams Uchiha Itachi could be hiding behind his blank mask of indifference? .Itachi POV.


_**Disclamer**: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto & Inc. But I can use Itachi for my own pleasure._

_Human beings are impelled by dreams, but unfortunately most of the time it is pretty hard to reach them. Which dreams Uchiha Itachi could be hiding behind his blank mask of indifference? **.Itachi POV.**_

_**DREAMS**_

Bright snow flakes.

I notice uncountable snow flakes falling down from the dark sky to cover the dead land, molding a huge and soft carpet over the forest ground and making me wonder if it could be a kind of punishment from Mother Nature against any living being who decides to be too brave or stupid enough to leave their homes and face this unfriendly weather.

Maybe it is a kind of revenge from the Nature, who decided to freeze anyone who tries to challenge her power.

That's a sad and melancholic landscape, but a beautiful one, indeed. A scene that could make people get some time to meditate about their lives.

Speechless, I keep my eyes on the endless road ahead, a spooky patch illuminated just by the bright full moon of this cold winter night. My deep thoughts are interrupted by Kisame´s voice, who again starts to curse the cold night wind and the snow that changed the dense forest around us into a creepy field of dead trees.

I really would like to know why Kisame was teamed with me… that stupid brainless shark can't even understand the beauty of a snow flake falling… Even if I already learned to ignore his rudeness, this time his impolite behavior annoyed me.

When I glare at him, Kisame notices the irritation behind my crimson eyes, shutting his damn mouth as soon as he can sense my murdering thoughts.

So, after this little annoying moment, my ears are blessed again with a pleasant silence.

And again, my thoughts start to go far away from here, when my eyes found the pure snow once more… The soft cover where my feet sink at every single step, it was reminding me that very soon the heavy winter would cede to silk spring and their life explosion, when every single piece of that land will be covered by balmy and colorful flowers, fugacious beauties who would always surprise me, surviving through summer heat and through autumn decadence to find their end just when the unappeasable winter comes back again.

The eternal nature cycle.

I recognize I was never good in accepting immutable facts and this made me believe I was always a kid with a rebel heart.

I never accepted the wish of the Uchiha Elders, who were always trying to bind me to an implacable fate, always trying to determinate my actions as if I was a wild duck who should migrate to warmer lands every time that winter got around us.

The truth was that I was always wondering about thousands of things that my decadent clan could never give me or could allow me to taste, not even once in my whole life.

My dreams were greater than those stupid Uchiha protocols and my father psychotic control obsession, the one who was always insisting to frame me into his old fashioned beliefs, traditions of a decadent clan which was destined to be destroyed for their own excessively pride and presumption.

The Uchiha patriarch used to be like an evil vampire, stalking my brother and I, hiding himself behind the shadows as he could, feeding himself with our vital energy, cutting off our questioning and reasoning capacity, depriving us of forever wasted joys that were supposed to fill our childhood.

And why?

Just to force us to become the perfect soldiers.

Just to turn us into cold-blooded killers.

Just to exalt again the damn Uchiha ego, to threading us as 'things' and not 'persons', just to increase even more the Uchiha pride.

But no one would ever ask us about our wishes… or about our dreams.

Actually, no one ever cared about this, but I had my own goals, my sweet dreams… and I was sure that my silly brother had his dreams as well. And ironically, the dreams of the most powerful Konoha shinobi were so different of all the egocentric dreams of my selfish father.

I used to dream with a simple life, where clans, protocols and influence weren't important - I wished to live as a skilled shinobi, to complete my missions just to receive a little piece of love when I could go back home.

I used to wish for a nice and peaceful night of sleep and rest for my exhausted body.

Am I an arrogant person just for wishing to taste a little joy and happiness?

Would I still be trapped into a fated vicious cycle, cursed to look for an intangible goal forever?

Maybe I do.

But this thought won't affect me or my dreams, because I'm Uchiha Itachi…

And I'll write my own fate.

**oOoOo**

_**Hello**_

_**Here I am again, with a new translated fanfiction. I wrote the original text at portuguese and decided to translated to training my language skills a little. **_

**_So, I ask you to forgive me for any language mistakes, and I would appreciate to know if you enjoy my little work._**

_**I would like to thank you again Bella… you are always saving my life XD what could I do without your beta-reading and your great revisions? **_

_**Kissus**_

_**Artis**_


End file.
